Novio Compartido
by GirlBender L
Summary: Hinata enamorada de Sasuke, y viceversa. Luego Sasuke atraído de Sakura. Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, pero estando con Naruto. Naruto comenzando a enamorar a Hinata. Hanabi gustando de Sasuke. El resultado: Naruto con Hanabi, Hinata con Naruto, Hanabi tras Sasuke y Sasuke… váyase a saber. / -¿Me querrás aunque te traicioné?- (...) -Eso siempre, hermanita.-/
1. hanabi

**_Novio Compartido_**

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ ¡Ohayo, Little darlings! ¿Cómo están? Bien, como pueden ver, les traigo más para leer. Probablemente ya habrán leído más de algún fic similar, pero… ñeh, quise intentarlo. Nunca he sido partidaria de algunas de las parejas mencionadas a lo largo del fanfic, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarles tanto como que me llamo Andrea, es que yo soy 10000000000% NH, si señor!_

**Summary: Hinata enamorada de Sasuke, y viceversa. Luego Sasuke atraído de Sakura. Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, pero estando con Naruto. Naruto comenzando a enamorar a Hinata. Hanabi gustando de Sasuke. El resultado: Naruto con Hanabi, Hinata con Naruto, Hanabi tras Sasuke y Sasuke… váyase a saber. **

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO I: HANABI  
>(Narra Hanabi)<strong>

Un día de estos me paré a espiar tras la blanquecina puerta de madera que correspondía a la habitación de mi hermana. Creí que quizás, y solo quizás dolería escuchar la melosa conversación con su novio, el que quiero para mí…

_-¡Sasuke-kun, e-espera!-_

_-¿Qué más quieres que diga, Hinata? Ya te lo he mencionado todo.-_ Él le hablaba a mi hermana de manera cortante y fría, incluso a pesar de estar supuestamente enamorado de ella.

_-Yo solo quiero… Intentémoslo de nuevo, Sasuke-kun._ _Ya lo solucionaremos como siempre lo hacemos.-_

Es silenció retumbó por toda la habitación, y de nuevo, pude escuchar cómo mi hermana sollozaba. Yo no podía ver nada, solo estaba oyendo. Y no escuché respuesta alguna por parte de Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando la manecilla comenzó a girar sola: ¡quería decir que alguien iba a abrir la puerta! La reacción que mi cuerpo tuvo no se hizo esperar. Salí corriendo lo más lejos que pude de allí, y cuando fingía bajar las escaleras del tercer piso de mi casa, lo vi, caminando directo a la salida.

_-¡Sasuke-san!-_ ¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Yo jamás gritaba así.

_-Hola, Hanabi.-_ Y aunque su voz aún sonaba fría, no fue más de lo normal. Sus enfados previos con Hinata jamás repercutían en su modo de tratarme a mí; aquello era algo que me fascinaba. Pobre Hina. La quiero mucho, es una buena hermana y no debería de hacerle esto. Es solo que yo ya no puedo estar tan alejada de él, o de lo contrario voy a estallar. Ojalá ella pueda encontrarse a un novio mejor.

_-¿Sasuke-san, se queda a tomar café conmigo?-_ Me sentí excepcionalmente tonta.

Rechazo en tres, dos, uno… nunca llegó.

_-Hmph. Supongo que sí tomaré café contigo, pero solo si no es por aquí.-_ Su vista seria no se apartaba de mis ojos, y acepté. Tomé mi abrigo de lana, mi cartera y mi celular. Yo tenía quince, él tenía veinte. Era cinco años mayor que yo.

.

.

.

Bajé de su pulido y bien cuidado automóvil azul. De inmediato vi frente a mí la cafetería más linda de la ciudad.

_-Este, yo…-_ Intenté replicar algo, con mi vista puesta en mis zapatos blancos, y mis cejas frunciéndose poco a poco.

_-No te preocupes, yo invito.-_ Y si hubiese esbozado una sonrisa, aunque fuese diminuta, yo me derrito ahí mismo. Por suerte (o desgracia, porque verlo sonreír es de las pocas cosas de la vida cotidiana que me gusta) nunca lo hizo.

Y es que él era Sasuke. No Sasuke Uchiha, el popular y renombrado, atlético y perfecto chico que todos conocían. Conmigo, y para mí, sólo era Sasuke-san. Aquel azabache mayor que conocía, amante del café amargo, de sonrisa perfecta que casi no dejaba ver, siempre andando con las manos en los bolsillos y con el color azul siendo su favorito. ¿La razón? Por más que he intentado saberla, jamás lo he conseguido. Sasuke-san no siempre era tan reservado, al menos no a mi lado. Y el simple hecho de darme cuenta de aquello, me ponía los nervios de punta.

_-He peleado con tu hermana de nuevo.-_

_-Lo sé…-_

_-¿Cómo te has enterado?-_

_-Lo vi en tu mirada. Esa frustración.-_ Y no mentía. Bueno, tal vez no, en parte. Sé que pelearon porque escuché todo tras la puerta; pero me habría enterado de todas maneras, al ver sus ojos con ese brillo inusual. Las cejas levemente curvas, tres arrugas diminutas en su frente, y sus labios dos milímetros más fruncidos de lo usual. No me lo tomen a mal, no soy controladora.

_-Hmph. No sé cómo haces para darte cuenta.-_ Su voz siempre grave, nunca dulce. A pesar de aquello me agradaba charlar con él.

_-¿Y por qué fue esta vez?-_

Como si nada malo pasara me dijo la respuesta, sin balbucear:

_-Le engañé de nuevo.-_ Tragué duro. Si yo llegase a ser su novia, por cosas del destino, ¿También me haría sufrir así, como lo hace con Hinata?

_-Ah. ¿Y con quién?-_

_-No quieres saberlo.-_

_-Si quiero.-_ Mi rostro serio, casi siempre impasible, estaba allí, ocultando mi desesperación por conocer la respuesta.

-_Sakura Haruno.-_ Cinco segundos de silencio. Y yo seguía sin comprender por qué rayos siempre me lo confiaba todo a mí, a pesar de ser la hermanita de Hinata.

_-¡No lo hiciste! Qué asco. Ella es tan… zorra.- _

_-Persuasible, me gusta decir.-_

_-Llena de herpes.-_

_-Sólo algo… sucia.- _

_-¿Por qué la pelichicle?-_

_-Porque sí.- _

Sí, me sentí mal por mi hermana. Y sí, quise patearle el trasero a Sasuke. Pero lo último fue más que nada por hacerme sentir celosa. En verdad odiaba estas cosas del amor.

_-¿Solo porque sí? –_

_-Ajá.-_ Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber volteado a ver a mi alrededor. Personas riendo, meseras pasando, el olor a pastelillos. Sasuke fijando su mirada inmutable en mi perfil, y los nervios –que quizás eran de familia- saliendo a flote por mi cuerpo. –_Hanabi, no suelo decir esto nunca, ni al imbécil de Naruto. Te considero mi amiga.-_

_-¿Y es por eso que me cuentas esto?-_

_-Exacto.- _

_-Gracias, Sasuke-san.-_ Sonreí, me sonrojé, y él también sonrió muy, muy, muy levemente.

_-Deja de ser tan formal.-_

_-Bien, Sasuke-kun.-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Hanabi, ¡¿Do-dónde estabas?! Me asusté mucho, creí que te habías perdido.-_

_-Calma hermana, solo fui a pasear por ahí.-_

_-¿Con Konohamaru-kun?-_

_-Si…- _Mentira. Me la pasé toda la tarde bebiendo café y charlando con su novio, que le es infiel y me lo cuenta todo porque afirma que somos amigos. Pero no le iba decir eso. Es cruel.

_-A la próxima avísame. Sólo me falta perderte mientras papá y mamá están de viaje, sólo eso y mi vida se acaba.-_

_-Bien. Buenas noches, Hinata.-_ Pasé por su lado, deposité un beso en su mejilla y caminé a las escaleras.

_-¿No cenarás?- _

_-No, ya he comido.- _Cené pie de limón, el favorito de Sasuke-san. Volteé a verla una vez más: sus ojos hinchados, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un mechón a cada costado de su rostro. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Era la quinta vez que Sasuke le hacía eso. Quinta vez en dos meses.

_-tú…. ¿Tú puedes acompañarme a cenar?-_ No pude evitar sentir una punzada de culpa recorrer mi estómago y espina dorsal, por supuesto que la acompañaría, hoy y hasta la eternidad porque es mi hermana mayor; sin embargo no la acompañaré en su decisión de estar con Sasuke, aunque lo que diga sea contradictorio.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó como si nada, con esa empalagosa sonrisa habitual y su voz chillona pero melodiosa cantando "We are Young" de FUN. Me gustaba oírla cantar esa y muchas otras canciones, porque lograba llegar a notas altas y resultaba siendo una cantante fenomenal, sin siquiera haber tomado lecciones de música. Todo logrado a práctica tras práctica.

_-Nii-san, ¿por qué cocinas tanto? ¿No es muy temprano para comer sopas grasientas? Si te alimentas así tus pechos crecerán mucho más enormes de lo que ya son. Mira que estiraste la blusa que te presté.-_

_-¡Ha-hanabi! Esto, yo… yo estoy cocinando para un compañero de la universidad que se enfermó. No es muy bueno cocinando, y pues… le preparé algo-de-comer.-_ Y lo ultimo lo dijo tan lento que por poco me quedo dormida entre las primeras dos sílabas.

_-¿Él te lo pidió?-_

_-N-no.- _

_-¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces, por qué te esforzaste tanto para él?- _Sabía que mi hermana tenía un corazón dadivoso, pero me enfadaba que ahora estuviese cocinando para un desconocido en vez de ir tras Sasuke, quien es su novio. Digo, si ella tiene la oportunidad de mantener cautivado al azabache durante por lo menos un tiempo, que lo aproveche; porque muchas chicas como yo (y cientos más) deseamos onda y secretamente ser su centro.

_-Hanabi, no estoy de humor para esto, ¿sí? Yo sé a qué te refieres, y sí quiero a Sasuke-kun aunque se haya ido con la chica rosada y linda, pero esto es solo un gesto amable por un amigo que siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy mal. ¿No crees que lo correcto es ayudarlo cuando él no está bien?-_

Oír a Hinata tan decidida hablando de chicos, sin tartamudear ni ponerse del color del cabello de la amiga de mamá, hacía que algo en mi se alertaba. Y mis hipótesis eran dos:

1-Hinata en verdad sabía que Sasuke ya no volvería.

2-Ese chico extraño la estaba enamorando mientras Sasuke solo la lastimaba.

_-Hinata nii-san, ¿Cómo se llama en afortunado enfermo a quien el cocinas tanta comida grasienta?- _

_-Naruto-kun.- _


	2. Naruto

**CAPÍTULO II: NARUTO  
>(Narra Hanabi)<strong>

Pues si están creyendo que yo, Hanabi Hyuga soy una chica tímida, insegura y torpe como mi hermana y amada madre, –que anda de viaje de negocios con mi padre- se equivocan. Porque realmente me siento conforme conmigo misma: alguien moral, culta, educada y de vez en cuando indiferente. No suelo cometer errores en álgebra, inglés, alemán o escritura, y tengo una caligrafía hermosa, que de hecho, todas las de mi clase suelen halagar, sobre todo cuando escribo con mi pluma de tinta rosa… pero ese no es el punto.

Quizás ese fue mi error: creerme invencible ante todo, incluyendo el amor.

Ajá, por primera vez admití mi derrota. Fue este soleado domingo por la mañana, cuando subía al auto plateado de Sasuke, que me di cuenta de que era una vil traidora contra mi hermana, que de seguro ha de sentirse con el corazón hecho pedazos de nuevo, y por eso el omelet de desayuno que me preparó estaba tan desabrido. _¿Qué tan insípida se sentirá su alma? ¿O es que acaso dejó todo el buen condimento para el hijo de la vecina, Naruto?_ Y es que debo admitir que eso de la revelación del nombre de su "buen compañero y amigo" me dejó helada. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba cuando fui a comer pie de limón con el azabache.

¡Santos primos protectores con tatuajes de equis en la frente! Ese tipo, ese mocoso hormonal universitario no era nada más que lo que podría llamarse buen candidato en una lucha vs. Sasuke, puesto que tiene buen trasero, (no lo digo yo, sino la amiga de mi hermana, Ino) ojos claros, tez bronceada y personalidad de ensueño. Es un patán en ocasiones, pero uno bueno, porque todo lo que hace, o al menos la mayoría de cosas, es a causa del bienestar de otros. Y si te insulta no lo hace con intención de bajarte la moral.

Recuerdo que él me gustó también por un par de semanas, hace dos años. Era la fiesta anual de día de acción de gracias en mi casa, y como Kushina-san y mi madre son amigas, la familia Namizake fue invitada a pasarla con nosotros. De pronto se halla a una pequeña niña de trece años acomodándose su vestido strapless porque a falta de busto se le afloja de arriba, bajando las escaleras para toparse con que solo había hombres en el comedor. ¿Y las mujeres? Bien metidas en la cocina riendo, charlando, cotilleando y cocinando. Todas hermosamente vestidas y de pulcros peinados, siendo la más joven mi hermana, de en aquel entonces diecisiete. ¡Ah, no! claro que no quería ir a sentir como Kushina halaba mis mejillas y la abuela comentaba acerca de lo grande que me estaba poniendo, mientras la vecina Karin criticaba mi torso plano, y Hinata escondía su reverenda "pechonalidad" poniéndose a espaldas mías. ¡Mejor me largaba antes de que me vieran!

En efecto lo logré, pero dándome la vuelta me topo con un rubio bonito. Así es: yo a los trece años diciendo "bonito" en vez de "guapo".

_-¡Lo siento, de veras! ¿Eres Hanabi, verdad? Tu hermana no deja de hablar de ti nunca. Por lo que veo eres una prodigio linda.-_ y esa sonrisa, ese tono de voz, ese nerviosismo extrovertido _–si así se le puede decir-_ hizo que mi estómago revoloteara. Él me halagaba dulcemente, era bonito, era alto y como los chicos de revistas que veía en casa de la prima Tenten. Así es, el día estaba tenía un cielo precioso y…. ¡wow, paren ahí!

_-¿Tú eres amigo de mi hermana?-_

_-ohm, pues algo así.-_ rasca su cuello –_nos conocimos hace dos semanas en la escuela. Olvidé mi almuerzo y ella compartió el suyo conmigo.-_

_-ah.-_ No dije nada más. No pude decir nada más, porque una avalancha de señoras gordas –bien, bien, estoy exagerando con eso de gordas- y pechudas se abalanzó sobre la mesa dejando platillos de aroma exquisito. ¿Le volví a hablar al blondo a lo largo de la reunión? Por supuesto que no. Y en ese entonces ni siquiera estaba Sasuke fastidiándome con los nervios que me hacía sentir.

En fin, volví a ver a Naruto un par de veces; fue como si desde que lo conocí se empeñara en toparse conmigo. Un fin de semana estaba saliendo a pasear con mi perro, cuando de pronto volteé a ver y ahí estaba él, regando las plantas con solo unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y tallada sobre su torso. Creo que esa fue la primera ocasión en que empleé el término "guapo", en vez de "bonito".

Al día siguiente de eso yo me había despertado tarde, no me había podido bañar y bajé las escaleras uniformada, pero con un gran rastro de saliva seca en mi mejilla izquierda. Naruto estaba hablando con Hinata y mi madre acerca del equipo de porristas y de que debería haberse metido porque él jugaba en el equipo de basquetbol y le encantaría ser apoyado por una amiga. Mamá asentía, sonreía y movía el cabello de Hinata de un lado a otro haciéndole peinados de porrista imaginarios, mientras el ojiazul movía las manos de un lado a otro fingiendo hacer saludos y anotaciones, y mi hermana, pues solamente los observaba a ambos.

_-Buenos días-_ dije aquella mañana, cometiendo un error colosal. Al tiempo en que Naruto se volteó a verme, estalló en carcajadas a causa de mi muestra de que no había tomado ninguna ducha por hoy.

_-No te preocupes,-_ se acercó a mi oído –_yo tampoco me duché hoy.- _

Y para resumir el cuento volveré a repetir lo inicial: desde aquel día de acción de gracias el muchacho extrovertido no dejó de toparse conmigo. O al menos era eso hasta que llegó Sasuke a casa una tarde de agosto. Hinata lo había presentado como su novio oficial, y en cuanto Naruto se enteró de eso por mi boca, solamente frunció el ceño, dijo que Sasuke iba a corromper a mi hermanita pura y se largó de la puerta de mi casa. No, por si las dudas, él no gustaba de mi hermana y no estaba celoso, (lo sé porque a veces hablábamos de una tal Shizune, que era siete años más grande) sino que más bien odiaba a Sasuke desde la primaria.

Pasó un año. Hinata escupía flores por doquier y Sasuke de vez en cuando sonreía mostrando los dientes con aparato de ortodoncia. Luego seis meses más, y el joven de por sí apuesto ganaba más belleza con sus dientes ya libres de alambres y brackets. Para el día en que se fue a realizar su última limpieza bucal al dentista, ya habíamos bailado el vals en mi fiesta de quince años.

Lo que me lleva a hablar del día de hoy.

Hoy ellos tres –Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata- tienen veinte años; y yo solo quince. Naruto y Hinata sí estudian juntos en la universidad porque ambos siguieron Psicología clínica, pero el azabache que tanto me gusta está en el edificio de contabilidad, relativamente lejos del de los "doctores de locos".

Y yo… pues yo aún ando en la escuela. Donde hay un chico cortejándome todos los días, sonriendo y siendo amable. Es castaño, me recuerda un poquito a Naruto y ama robarse mi pudín de chocolate. Bien, eso último es mentira; yo se lo regalo en realidad, porque me gusta más el de vanilla.

¿Su nombre? Konohamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hasta aquí llegamos hoy... perdón por la demora, pero no iba a subir hasta tener por lo menos 5 reviews. No llegué, pero mejor les dejo aquí el capitulo dos. ¿Qué dicen ustedes, podemos llegar a 8 reviews?  
><strong>

**Cuando lleguemos a 8 actualizo. Besos, que pasen un feliz día**


	3. Sakura y Konohamaru

**Capítulo III: Sakura y Konohamaru**  
><strong>Narra Hanabi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

¿El mundo es pequeño, verdad? Resulta que la actual novia del chico que antes me gustaba es vecina de prima de un amigo que siempre intenta conquistarme, quien es el sobrino del chico que actualmente me gusta, pero que es novio de mi hermana. ¿Se entendió lo que dije? Porque si no, mejor lo reescribiré con nombres: Sakura, la actual novia de Naruto, es vecina de la prima de Konohamaru, quien es sobrino de Sasuke, que es el novio de Hinata. Y yo me voy enterando de esto hasta ahora…. Santas rosquillas, que si me hubieran mencionado los nombres de dos conocidos más me aturdo hasta caer desmallada.

¿Pero por qué menciono las rosquillas? Si esas a mí ni me gustan. Yo solo quiero comer un rollo de canela en este momento, o mejor compartir otro pie de limón con Sasuke-san. Eso sería espléndido de no ser porque sigue peleado con mi hermana y salir a pasear con él solo me traería remordimiento. Tanto o más que el de la vez pasada. Pero al menos he podido darme cuenta de algo muy interesante, y es que ambas tenemos los mimos gustos en cuanto a muchachos. Y realmente espero, quiero, deseo y añoro con todas mis fuerzas que por favor eso llegue a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, porque sino una de las dos quedará soltera.

Bueno, hoy estaba recordando un poco a dos personas que recién se comienzan a meter en este embrollo… si es que se le puede llamar así; aunque no lo creo porque cada quien está viviendo su vida tranquilamente y solo yo soy la que está armando cadenas donde no las hay. ¡Es que sí las hay! Lo que pasa es que nadie más que yo puede verlas, y eso de seguro se debe a que soy más inteligente y calculadora que ellos. Por eso sé también que si Naruto se mete solo un poco más en la vida de Hinata, y Sasuke se entera, ahí va a desatarse un gran problema.

Justo como el que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

_-Sasuke-kun, ya no molestes, por favor.-_

_-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? si te comportas como una…-_

_-¡¿U-una qué?! ¿Una perra? E-esa es la que se acuesta contigo, Sasuke.- _

_-Al menos ella sí lo hace. ¿Y qué?-_

_-Pues que no deberías estar con ella si sabes que tiene novio.-_

_-¡Pero si a ti se te ve encantada con su parejita! ¡De seguro tú podrás distraerlo mientras tanto con todas tus comidas y atenciones!-_

_-¡E-Él solo es mi amigo, déjalo en paz!-_

_-¡Pues déjalo tú también!-_

_-¿Y por qué tú me engañas con quien sea y yo no puedo tener amigos? Ni siquiera los beso, son solo eso, amigos.-_

_-Y si tanto te molesta, ¡¿Por qué sigues siendo mi novia?!-_

_-¡N-no lo sé! Adiós Sasuke-kun. Sal de mi casa ahora mismo o… o voy a llamar a la policía.-_

_-Mira como tiemblo, Hinata.-_

_-Y a Naruto-kun también.-_

Y a todo esto yo solo observaba desde el comedor, donde anteriormente leía un libro tranquila para entregar un ensayo en la escuela acerca de él. Pero luego de esto sentí que mi quijada iba a quebrarse de tanto que abrí la boca. Oh Dios, este chisme iba a estar buenísimo para contárselo a Naruto. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si yo nunca cuento chistes. No tengo idea de qué demonios me está pasando.

_-Creo que nunca los vi discutir tan fuerte, y con insultos encima de todo_.- Vi como Hinata se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas con la manga de su suéter favorito, para después trenzar su cabello.

_-Yo no sé qué pasó, Hanabi. Solo estábamos sentados bebiendo chocolate y de un minuto a otro él me dijo que no iba a juntarme más con Naruto en la universidad. Eso es injusto, porque yo ni siquiera lo he estado engañando como él a mí. –_

_-Hermana, no entiendo cómo soportas que él haga todo eso. Es que no es normal tanto engaño en una relación. –_

-_Lo sé. Por eso he decidido que mañana terminaré con él.-_

_-¿Y por qué no hoy?-_

_-Porque ha sido demasiada tensión en un día. Además ahora debo ir a contarle a Naruto toda la verdad. Que su novia lo ha estado engañando.- _

_-¿No lo sabe?-_

_-No, y de no ser por Sakura no me entero. Llegó hoy a disculparse conmigo por haber estado con Sasuke-kun, y yo ni sabía que ella era su amante.-_

-_Bueno…-_ me contuve. La verdad es que Sasuke también andaba con otra chica aparte de Sakura, y se llamaba Sasame. Pero no iba a contárselo a mi hermana, porque eso me delataría. Claro que he sabido cada uno de los engaños de Sasuke por nombre y apellido; y la verdad es fácil darse cuenta que solo la usa para que no anden atosigándolo tanto sus admiradoras, su padre y la bonita pero enojona prima de Naruto, Karin.

_-¿Pero qué tiene en contra de Naruto-kun?- Volteé_ mi vista de nuevo a mi hermana, que mientras yo estaba pensando fue a prepararse una taza de té.

_-Ah, eso es porque han sido rivales desde que eran chicos. Toda la vida han estudiado en la misma escuela, y hasta que llegaron a la universidad pudieron dejar de verse los rostros.-_

_-Eso lo explica todo… bueno, casi todo. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-_

_-Yo…- era mi turno de avergonzarme. – digamos que me encuentro a Naruto hasta debajo de mi caja de cereal.-_

_-oh. ¿Son amigos?-_

_-No lo sé.- _

_-Ya veo.-_ Llegó hasta donde yo estaba sentada, besó mi cabeza y se fue a ver televisión. Como diez minutos después alguien volvió a interrumpir mi lectura educativa. Esta vez fue Konohamaru llamándome al celular para decirme que estaba justo frente a mi puerta esperando a que le abriese. Sin muchos ánimos lo hice, y al abrir lo vi con una bolsa de comida rápida, su libro y un cuaderno.

_-Al parecer hoy es día de malas visitas.-_ hablé entre dientes, y él frenó su paso con cara desconcertada. Desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se encorvó un poco y suspiró. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. Konohamaru era un buen chico, siempre lograba hacerme reír un poco. De hecho él sabía que a mí me gustaba Sasuke, y cada vez que me sentía confundida él estaba ahí para hacerme olvidar el tema.

_-Cariño, Hanny, no me digas que soy inoportuno, ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!-_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me llames cariño. Ni tampoco Hanny. Ambas cosas suenan horribles.-_

_-¿Y por qué?-_ se acercó a susurrarme algo al oído, acción a la cual reaccioné inmediatamente para poner mi mano en su cara y alejarlo un poco. -_¿Es porque quieres que solo Sasuke te diga así?- _empezó a reír escandalosamente.

¡Por la santísima biblia y todas las rosquillas que odio! Si Hinata escuchó eso entonces estaré mas que muerta. Frita. Triturada. ¡No lo sé, pero eso no es bueno! Inmediatamente apreté más su cara con mi mano, y le proporcioné una buena patada en los bajos que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Inhalé, exhalé y cerré mis ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Ya un poco más calmada le hablé.

_-Imbécil, no digas tonterías o mi hermana creerá que eres mala compañía para mí.-_ Y si bien Konohamaru me recordaba un poco a Naruto bien podía admitir que tenía el cerebro de un Sarutobi Uchiha. Captaba rápido indirectas.

_-Yo… yo….-_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Subió las escaleras corriendo para verificar lo que le decía, y en efecto, se encontró a Hinata hablando por teléfono con cara agobiada. La saludó rápidamente y pude escuchar como mi hermana le habló de vuelta para luego seguir con sus pláticas telefónicas que no se entendían bien desde la distancia.

_-¿Le ofreciste cena a mi hermana?-_ pregunté arqueando mi ceja izquierda, extrañada.

_-sí, y menos mal que no aceptó porque solo traje para dos personas.- _volvió a reír. Yo bufé y rodé mis ojos, aunque en realidad me pareció que el chico tenía suerte. _–Bueno, Hanny…-_

_-Hanabi.-_

_-Hanabi, sí. ¿Me vas a ayudar a hacer el ensayo?-_

_-¿Tengo otra alternativa?-_

_-Ir conmigo a una cita-_ me guiñó el ojo –_y olvidarte de todos esos patanes que te rodean.-_

_-Ya qué. Abre tu libro, mientras más rápido de acabe esto mejor.- _

* * *

><p>Una semana después había pasado lo siguiente: Naruto terminó con Sakura, Hinata no pudo contactar a Sasuke por ningún medio para decirle que iba a romper con él, Sasuke ignoró a mi hermana y a Sasame, y ambos salimos a comer más pie. De Konohamaru ni hablar. Sacó una buena calificación gracias a mi ayuda y a la larga ni pudimos cenar lo que él trajo, porque se cayó de su bici a medio camino y no se fijó en que la comida se aplastó.<p>

_-¿Tu hermana ya se rindió con eso de buscarme?-_

_-No. Dice que quiere terminar contigo pero como no puede hablarte por ningún medio no lo ha hecho aún.-_

_-Pues voy a llamarla yo entonces; porque por mi mejor si ya no hay nada entre nosotros.-_

_-Oye, mi hermana no es tan mala.-_ me sentí levemente hipócrita (de nuevo) pero aún así ella era muy linda con él, y no merecía que hablásemos mal de su persona.

_-Lo sé, Hanabi. Sé que ella me quiso, y yo también la quise por un tiempo, pero no iba a seguir tantos años atado a una relación monótona y aburrida. –_

_-Claro, y por eso después te quedaste con ella solo para que menos chicas se te acercaran. Eso, mi amigo, es portarse como un bastardo.-_

_-Lo sé, y por esa misma razón voy a conseguirme una nueva novia.-_

_-Ah…-_ mi enojo se trastornó a mera curiosidad. _-¿Quién será ahora?-_

_-Aún no tengo idea. Quizás la nueva de intercambio.-_

_-¿Shion?-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

_-Es que es la otra prima de Naruto.-_ se enojó, pude notarlo. Yo solo reí un poco ante la cara que puso.

-Demonios. ¿Cuántas primas debe tener ese estúpido?-

-No lo sé, a lo mejor unas cinco o seis. Ya sabes que sus abuelos nunca perdían el tiempo.-

-Ni me lo digas. Fue un error haber leído aquellas novelas. Enterarme después que Jiraiya las escribió basado en experiencias personales solo me trajo pesadillas.- Volví a reír, esta vez más fuerte, y después de calmarme tomé un sorbo del café frío que había frente a mi pie favorito. Esta clase de salidas podrían volverse una costumbre para mí, y eso espantaba un poco, porque yo odiaba ser cursi y soñadora.

-Sasuke, ya debo irme. Suerte con mi hermana y con eso de encontrar una nueva novia, creo.- la verdad es que algo en mi interior no le deseaba la más mínima suerte, pero eso jamás se lo iba a decir. En un impulso de valor me acerqué al otro lado de la mesa y besé su mejilla, luego tomé mi abrigo y salí de allí caminando lo más normal que pude fingir sentirme.

Él no me acompañó a casa ese día porque habíamos quedado en vernos por separado. Después de eso pasé al supermercado para comprar unas verduras que Hinata me pidió la noche anterior, y cuando iba a dirigirme a las cajas registradoras, vi un destello amarillo entre el pasillo de toallas sanitarias. Naruto.

Estaba por voltearme sigilosamente a fin de que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, pero entonces, ¡paw! Volteó a verme y yo ya no me pude mover.

-Hanabi, ¡Qué alegre encontrarte, mujercita!-

-Hola Naruto.-

-¿Me ayudas? Karin está en sus días y no sé cuál paquete llevarle. Todos son tan… variados y confusos.- Observé la alacena unos segundos, luego tomé unos y se los entregué. Ambos nos dirigimos a pagar las cosas juntos y luego me llevó en su motocicleta hasta mi casa. Al llegar, Hinata me esperaba en la puerta.

_-¿Naruto-kun?-_

_-¡Hola, Hinata! Traje a tu hermana porque nos encontramos casualmente en el supermercado.-_

_-Ah, muchas gracias. ¿Qui-quieres cenar con nosotras?-_

_-¿Con ustedes? ¿Y tus padres estarán de acuerdo?-_

_-Siguen en su viaje_.- Esta vez hablé yo. Esto no me gustaba para nada… digo, estaba de acuerdo con que Naruto se quedara a cenar, pero mi hermana ya se estaba haciendo muy amiga de él.

_-¡En ese caso me quedo, porque Hinata hace la mejor comida del mundo!- _

Por días como este yo pensaba en realmente aceptar la cita de Konohamaru. A lo mejor él me podría alejar por lo menos unas horas de todas estas personas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**N/A: bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Disculpen la tardanza, es que tuve demasiados trabajos este mes y bueno…. Ya no pude continuar. Me han halagado muchísimo con sus bellos comentarios, y espero que puedan leer este nuevo capítulo los guests. **

**No me decidía si hacer un capítulo de Konohamaru o uno de Sakura, así que agregué un poco de ambos. Stella Whiteney, jajaja, hasta después de leer mi capitulo terminado me di cuenta de que el inicio parece de DEI por eso de los engaños. Sorry! **

**Curiosidades: **

- **El pie de limón es mi favorito. **

- **En esta historia hubo un lazo entre un Sarutobi y un Uchiha, y por eso es que Konohamaru es pariente de Sasuke. **

**Bye, espero sus reviews! **


End file.
